


YouTuber HighSchool

by MeggieChan16



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Welcome to Youtuber High School!! You get to make videos, play games and make friends! Beginner or pro, everyone is welcome. To make it feel like a real school, everyone gets classes to go to.





	YouTuber HighSchool

{Megan's pov}

"Ughhhh!!" I groan as I stand in the mile long line. "What's wrong?" My friend, Ethan, asked me. "I don't wanna stay in this stupid damn line!!" I whined. "Oh be quiet! God, I can't stand your whining!" My brother, Masen, growled at me and I glared at him. "So you like coming to school just to wait in this fucking line??" I asked. He shrugged and I sighed. "Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Ethan asked. "I don't fockin' know man.." Me and Ethan are YouTubers. "Beginner" YouTubers as my brother would call us.

We had our own separate channels until Ethan came up with an idea to have a channel together. He asked me to come up with a name for our channel, and I did. We are going to a high school for ALL people who are in the YouTube business and are involved in anything that involves YouTube. "If we're going to a YouTube high school, why is Masen with us?" Ethan asked. Masen is a YouTuber, but not like me and Ethan. Masen started his channel when I still had my main one, but he stopped uploading and just played games.

"Because I still have a channel!" Masen started. "But you don't record yourself playing any games..." I rolled my eyes. "So?" "So you shouldn't even be coming with us." Ethan said. I sighed as they bickered. "FUCKING HELL MAN!!!!!!!" Me, Masen and Ethan jumped. "Who was that?!" Masen asked. "Don't know..." "Lets go find out!" Ethan said. "Yeah how about no?" I said rolling my eyes. They both stared at me. "Why not?" Masen asks. I shrug, "Probably cuz I don't wanna lose our spot in line and have to wait longer. Besides, once school actually starts, we'll find out. Who knows? The person might yell like that again."

They just look at each other then back at me. I groan. "Oh for fucks sake... fine! We'll go check it out...." They cheered at my response and ran out of the line towards the yelling. "I hate you guys sometimes..." I say to myself as I follow them.


End file.
